Unfortunatly, You Owe Me Nothing
by humanthesaurus
Summary: angsty oneshot. “You’re sorry.” I say. “Sorry that you wouldn’t speak to me or look at me for two weeks? Or sorry you’re attracted to me.” Katie/Oliver. KPOV. part II - "It's Too Late"


**Disclaimer: in this case, I actually own it all, except the word "Quidditch." & really we all know I'm not JKR.**

**a/n: This idea sprung on me one day during free period, & I just had to write it down. I don't know how much sense it makes, but I actually kinda like it. 1****st****, I wrote it with no fandom in mind & have since decided that Katie/Oliver fits it best, so I changed a couple of words & here it is.**

Unfortunately, You Owe Me Nothing

- o -

The wind is cold out on the Quidditch field. I hug my sweatshirt around me and turn to face him. _Why does he want to talk to me _now_?_

"I'm sorry." are the fist words out of his mouth. I don't say anything. I might have accepted this in the beginning, but now I want to know more. I want to know _why_.

He fidgets. He knew it couldn't be that easy. "I shouldn't have treated you that way. I want to apologize."

"Then why did you?" I ask, carefully keeping my voice neutral. I look up at him through the pieces of hair that are blowing in my eyes and cross my arms.

He runs his fingers through his hair and doesn't look at me. "I…You know Mary? My girlfriend?"

I nod. I do know Mary. I even knew that they were dating, but hearing him say "girlfriend" with that casual air makes something in my stomach clench – a something that I have worked so hard to hide from him.

"She's a really nice girl, you know? and I really like her." I nod again, thinking that I don't really need to hear how happy he is with his girlfriend. "It's just that, you're just so…when I'm around you it's like…I forget about her. When I see you playing Quidditch, or working in the library, or turning in the hallway to laugh at a friend's joke, I want to…" He trails off. "It's…distracting."

"So…I'm a distraction." I say slowly, choosing my words carefully. "That's why you've been cold-shouldering me for the past two weeks.

He rubs a hand over his face. "I know it's all my fault. I had no right to treat you the way that I did. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry." I say. "Sorry that you wouldn't speak to me or look at me for two weeks? Or sorry you're attracted to me."

He winces. I think that maybe that was a little harsh, but I don't particularly care at the moment. The wind blows harder and I toss my head to shake the pieces of hair out of my eyes.

After a long pause, I say, "I wish you hadn't told me."

He starts, and looks at me for the first time. "What?"

"I wish you hadn't told me you liked me. I'm glad you apologized, just…I wish you had said you were going through a rough time or were having family problems. I wouldn't have questioned you about it."

"But…that would have been lying."

"Yeah, but we would have still have been friends."

I watch him silently take in the implied that we're not friends now. _Well, it's the truth._ I think.

"Don't tell Mary about this." He says after a while. "Please."

I inwardly sigh. "Don't worry, I won't. But you should."

He looks surprised. "But that wouldn't be fair to you."

"You owe her more." I say, looking him straight in the eyes for the first time in what seems like forever.

He fidgets slightly and I look away. After a while, he says. "Well, I've gotta go."

I nod and watch him walk away. It occurs to me that he shouldn't be the one who gets to walk away. I should have that pleasure, or at least Mary should, though she doesn't know it. But I let it go, as I have so many things today, and watch his retreating back, wondering whether I'll ever truly know him.

**a/n: Hope you liked that. I know I made Oliver kind of a jerk, but this story is just a plot bunny, not what I necessarily think happened to the characters (though I do believe it's plausible). Please review & tell me what you think!! May **_**possibly**_** be persuaded to write prequels/sequels IF you guys tell me you want them…**

**-------------**

**OK, so I've written a continuation called "It's Too Late" b/c everyone (all 3 of you) wanted one. Eventualy will prolly be a trillogy, but leat 3 parts, anyway**


End file.
